


Why Me?

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Judith's Tombstone was definitely used, Laurie is confused, Michael is being affectionate, Spoilers for the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara





	Why Me?

Laurie wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but she was too scared to move, to scared to try and get away. She had been working on a generator when  _he_ showed up, scaring her off. He had chased after her, keeping up almost too easily. But instead of stabbing her, he grabbed her and forced her against him, holding her. He had dropped his knife in the process. It had been an awkward few seconds before Michael was on his knees in front of her, his arms wrapped around her, his weapon on the ground a small distance away. She didn't understand, especially since the last time she had seen him, he had been trying to kill her in the hospital. It had been since that night that she had learned why he had been after her, and she had been haunted by it since. He had killed their older sister Judith, then fifteen years later, he tried to kill her in turn...

She didn't understand.

Had Michael known...? Had he known that Laurie was his sister from the start? Or had he learned it after the fact...? After being dragged into the Nightmare, had he learned that she was Cynthia?

Her breath hitched when he pulled her down some, making her fall to her knees as well. He pulled her close, his chin on top of her head.

Laurie's heart was about to beat out of her chest.

He was pure evil, less than human but no less dangerous. She remembered stabbing him numerous times, watching him get shot a total of eleven times by the good doctor... Hell, she shot him twice herself. When that room had exploded, Laurie had worried that he was still alive somehow... and watching him walk out, caked in flames, she damn near cried. He had been still alive... Then he fell, unmoving. That must have been when the Nightmare pulled him in, she thought to herself... Laurie, herself, had died a few years later in a car accident. She knew that had to have been when she, herself, got pulled in...

_Why me?_

She had remembered asking that in the hospital when she had learned of who her attacker had been.

She was asking herself that again now as Michael held her tight against him.

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his hand move away from her lower back, her eyes immediately darting to the knife still on the ground. She felt his hand touch her hair just as the sound of a generator coming to life, quickly followed by another made him freeze. He looked up, as if he was listening for something. After a small moment, he looked to Laurie. Then, without warning, he grabbed her by the throat, lifting her as he grabbed his knife in turn. She struggled, panic setting in as she slammed her fists against his arm, his shoulder. He then stabbed her up through the stomach... Once, twice... Then he threw her down on the ground. She was shuddering, trying hard to keep herself awake, alive...

The edges of her vision were blurring.

Michael knelt down beside her. He then pulled her up and against him, hugging her. Tears rolled down Laurie's face as she felt her life slip from her body.

 _Why me_?


End file.
